The Descendants
by imafangirlsowhat1
Summary: Years, centuries has passed, nothing is left of the ninja world, its hiden villages or ninjas. They live now in a modern world with buildings, cities, they have cars and planes just like now. But strange things start happening, and only some people with special avilities they never knew about, will be able to stop the new risng devil...


**Hello there! This is my new project, The Descendants, hope you like it and please write reviews! ohh and one more thing, there are some changes of POV i didnt write when it happens because i think you will be able to understand it, though if you want to change something just ask me. This is going to be a long story and the first few chapters will be about giving some developing to the main charactes, about the plot, i wil be giving you some clues about what it might be, you wont know right away ;)))**

_I open my eyes, im in some kind of village, i can see some houses and buildings, the streets arent paved, the villagers are dressed like they were from the feudal era, i can see other people but they are dressed diferent, they wear some kind of green vest over blue shirt and dark blue or black pants and their shoes are weird , they are some kind boots but they are open where the toes are.._

_I look up where the mountains should be, and i find that there are around five faces carved on them, i keep walking on the village streets, the people stare at me some with happy faces and other with gratitude, i keep walking its like my body its trying to go somewhre and i controle it but i want to go to that place too..._

_I can see a girl, she is like every girl on this place but if feel like i know her, i cant see her face, she is walking some meters in front of me, all i can see is that she has long dark blue almost black hair, se is wearing some kind of sandals, blue pants and a white and lavander jacket i try to reach her, ask her where am i, i extend my hand try to touch her shoulder, i almost reaching it i-_

"TUMB!"

"Ouch" I fell of the bed, well, its not the first time it happens, both falling of the bed and having this really extrange dream. Ohh sorry i didnt introduced my self, well im Nagisa Uzumaki, first of all im a boy, yes i know i have a kind of girly name, dont have to remind me... well where was i? Ohh yes my name is Nagisa Uzumaki im almost seventeen (turning them in a week) im not too short but not too tall either, i have red hair (tomato hair like my friends call me) and blue eyes. I live in the city of Osaka with my parents and my littlw sister. I love ramen and * looks at the clock next to his bed, 7:49 am* IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Nagisa jumped off his bed and got dressed as fast as he could, ran down the stairs and greeted his mother.

" Goog morning Nagi-kun! Late again? Mimi-chan has just left" His mother said.

" Have no time for this mom!" Nagisa said while graving a piece of toast and satrting leaving the house.

" Okay okay, do you still want your lunch mr grumpy?" Said laughing at his son antics and handing him the bag with his lunch.

" I knew i was forgetting something..." Nagisa thought to his insides "THANK YOU MOM! LOVE YOU! BYE!" After saying this he left his house in a rush and started running to the school.

Rie Uzumaki, that is my mothers name though she got the Uzumaki surname from my father when they got married, my fathers name is Makoto Uzumaki (yes apparently my family has something for naming boys with girly names), she is of a thin contexture, not very tall and has brown short hair and blue eyes, she is always very kind and nice however, trust me you dont want her to get mad at you... even thinking about it gives me the chills... She is an artist, she paints a lot and some of her paintings are so good the she sells them (though she likes to keep them), she usually stays at home cooking and doing the house labors. About my father, well he was lucky enough he didnt get the red hair of the Uzumaki family, i mean if you ever see someone with red hair it might be a relative of mine, for example i got the colour from my fathers mother, my grandma, that someone else you dont want to mess with. My father works at the family company, he hasnt the gratest job in there he is just an ascesor but his salary enough for us to live. You must be asking yourself who Mimi is? Well she is my little sister, Mikasa is her real name, last month she turned 13, and thats the worst part she is going trough the puberty, adolescence or what ever you call it and specially for girls that a rough part of their life, not only for them bur for their family, specially olders brothers of almost 17 years old with red hair and girly names... You never know what she eis thinking! She can be nice to you and two seconds after she is all mad at you and trowing things at you! Umm about her appearence she is of a normal height thin with brown kind of redish hair and brown eyes and- FINALLY ARRIVED TO SCHOOL! AND NOT THAT LATE!

" Hello Tomato head! Come here i was waiting for you!" A boy shouted from inside the school.

" Hi Takiyama! yeah i got some inconvinients before coming here... hehe" Nagisa said.

" Ohh haha, you overslept didnt you? Hey, where is your bag? Didnt you bring it with you?"

Oh my, this is going to be a long day...

**Thank you very much for reading! please review!**


End file.
